Heaven Or Love
by Alice54
Summary: Syaoran lost everything but a friend, and is miserable about it. He desperately needs some help, and a gf! He finally gets it, a guardian angel named Sakura comes to the rescue! Will he get his happiness back, or will he fall for the fallen?SS plz R
1. Default Chapter

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I don't know what happened, but the administrators**_

_**took off all my stories! They said it had to do with my grammar and bad**_

_**words, but I rated it for the bad words, didn't I? Anyway, here's another **_

_**go at Heaven or Love!**_

Syaoran walked down the damp, dark street, glaring at all the couples passing by.

He hated the thought of others being happy, but he didn't know what happened to

make him feel this way, what made him lose his happiness and friends. "Hey, Syaoran,

what are you doing all alone?" Eriol came up behind him, his blue hair billowing in the

slightly strong wind, his matching eyes glinting from behind his glasses. "Because I don't

have or need anyone else," Syaoran grumbled, Eriol frowned and they walked on towards

Syaoran's apartment. Syaoran wiped his brown hair out of his eyes, which were amber,

and glowered at the sky, "I hate nights like this, so windy and annoying," he said. Eriol

chuckled, "You hate pretty much everything, don't you?" he asked, Syaoran glared at

him, "No I don't, I just dislike them," he answered simply. As they reached Syaoran's

apartment, Eriol turned serious, "Syaoran, you really need to get a hold of yourself, you

can't live your life so lonely, find a girl," he said and walked away, Syaoran glared at his

back and went up to his apartment. Syaoran tossed and turned in his bed, not able to

sleep, he sat up abruptly, sighing loudly, then gasped when a bright light suddenly shown

in his wall, "What the…" A girl, with long locks of auburn hair, and bright emerald eyes,

floated out of the wall, she was wearing a long, flowing white dress, smiling all the time.

As the bright light faded a bit, he could more of her beautiful features, but too bad this

was just a dream, "Who are you?" he asked her, "I am Sakura, you're guardian angel,"

she said, he laughed rudely. "Guardian angel? What a hoax, what a dream," he lay back

down and finally got to sleep.

In the morning, he awoke to someone breathing on his face; he opened his eyes and

almost screamed, seeing the girl from his dream, "W..What are you doing here? It was

only a dream!" he scrambled around, and fell off his bed, the girl laughed. "A dream?

Well maybe dream come true, it was not a dream, I am really you're guardian angel,

and you will like it no matter what," she said as she handed him a plate of blueberry

pancakes. "If having breakfast in bed everyday means having a guardian angel,

then I will definitely not complain," he said as he rammed the pancakes in his mouth.

"That's not all it is, I will help you make friends, change you're attitude, and get a

girlfriend," Sakura said, Syaoran stared at her; "I don't want any of that." Sakura

stared at him, "Yes you do, you just won't admit it, I can read you're thoughts and

inner feelings, you can't hide anything from me," she chuckled when his mouth went

wide. Please, use you're manners and don't show a lady you're ABC food," she

closed his mouth and floated, twirling, out into the living room.

_**There, I'm done this chapter, I hope the grammar and everything is good, **_

_**please review, (special sorry to Illusion Dragon, you always kept me going) **_

_**and I'll try and get the others back up if I can remember them.**_

_**Maki**_


	2. Job and Visiting

_**Hey guys I'm sorry if this is short and a bit**_

_**late, but I'm trying it at home, I finally got the**_

_**internet to do it with. Please R&R!**_

Syaoran went through his closet, looking for a good suit to go to his interview in, "Do you need any help?" Sakura asked

him from the bed, he shook his head. "If I can do anything on my own, it's picking out a wardrobe," Sakura laughed and

watched him, he grumbled and threw things over her head, still couldn't find anything. "Okay, I think you're wrong, I am

going to help you and you are going to like it," Sakura said as she floated through the clothes and beside Syaoran, "I told

you, I don't need any help!" he said, Sakura just shook her head. She floated up and down the long closet, inspecting

each and every suit, finally she came upon a dark green one, with a jacket, pants and a white shirt, "This one is good, from

my perspective, you look great in green," Sakura said as she held it up to him. Syaoran stared at her, looked away then took

the suit, "Fine, but it better look good," he said as he changed in the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, it did look

pretty good, he'd never worn this one before, always black, and his mom had gotten it for him, "Well?" he asked Sakura,

"Very handsome," she said smiling, Syaoran smiled too, but a really small one, and flushed. "You're going to be late if

you don't leave now, do you want me to come with you?"Sakura said as Syaoran ran his fingers through his unruly brown hair,

"I don't care, if you want to," he said as they both left. They stopped in front of the huge building, Syaoran turned to

where Sakura was, invisible to everyone else, "Actually, I think I would rather you to stay out of this," he said, he stopped

when he realized everyone around him was staring at him. _I can read you're thoughts so just talk to me like this when we're_

_in public_ Sakura's voice spoke in his mind, he stared at her. _Okay, can you stay away then? I won't be able to thik with you _

_in my head_, he said, Sakura nodded and disappeared.

Sakura floated around the city, through people, not bothering to go around them. _Okay, so what I know about Syaoran is that_

_he is a cranky, dont-wanna-do-anything, loner, what am I going to do with him?_ she thought to herself, looking in the windows

of the stores._ Oh! I miss the fashion down here, I mean yeah, the dresses in heaven are pretty cute, but down here, they're _

_all different, heaven's dresses are always white,_ she looked at a red, spaghetti strap dress that went straight line to the

ground, _Although Master might not approve of stuff down here. _She looked at all the couples holding hands and being happy,

_I miss that, too,_ a crystal clear tear slid down her cheek, _ I wonder if he's still around here. _Sakura turned and floated

to a familiar street, and into a familiar apartment building. "Hmm, which room was it?" she stopped in front of a room on the

5th floor, 54E, and floated through the door. There she saw a man her age, with long, dark scraggly hair and dimmed brown eyes,

his name was Dione, and he looked horrible at the moment. "I can't take this much longer," he was on the phone, _Take what?_

"I know you're worried about me, but I've been worried about Her for a year now, and I want to know what happened to her," he

said, Sakura went closer, he raised his head. "Who's there?" he asked the room, "What? Oh, nothing, yeah her name was Sakura,

the idiot who threw herself in front of the car that was meant to hit me," his voice trembled, _Oh my gosh, he still thinks_

_of me, he's turned into a wreck because of me, _Sakura felt another tear slide down her cheek. Sakura moved to him, put her

hands on his temples, "Dione, it's Sakura, please don't worry," she said, he stopped, dropped the phone and looked around,

"Sakura?" he asked. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, heaven is heavenly, please be good, move on and maybe you'll see me

later," Sakura said as she broke contact, now fully crying. Dione looked around, "Sakura, don't leave, I miss you..." he

trailed off, then came back, "I promise I'll take better care of myself from now on, this was a sign," he picked up the

phone, "Sorry man I gotta take a shower."

" I wonder if Sakura can hear me from here," Syaoran said to himself as he left the building of his new boss, he was now a lawyer.

_Sakura, can you hear me?_ he thought out, _I can, are you done?_ came the reply, _Yes, I was going to get some ice cream, wanna _

_come?_ he asked her, _Sure,_ Sakura appeared beside him. _Okay let's go, but we'll have to leave the shop after we buy the cones,_

_you can't be seen or anything,_ he thought, Sakura nodded, smiling, although she looked a bit sad._ What's wrong?_ Syaoran asked,

_Nothing, I was just visisting an old friend,_ Sakura shook her head,_ What's your favourite kind of ice cream?_ she asked him, changing

the subject,_ Chocolate, your's?_ Syaoran didn't miss her changing the subject,_ Same._ They decided to go to the park after buying their

ice cream, they sat on the bench, eating in silence.

_**There, I'm sorry if it's short, but meh, I've mostly been working**_

_**on my newer story Opposites Attract, please review!**_

**_Maki_**


	3. Making Plans

Sakura finished her ice cream first, "Ok, since I'm here to help you, I think we should work on your social skills, how many friends do you have?"

she asked him, he looked at her, then looked up in thought, "None, I don't think." Sakura sighed, "Well what about Eriol? Isn't he your friend?"

she asked, he looked at her, "How do you know about Eriol?" Sakura smiled and shook her head, "I thought I told you, I knew you were my

assignment for a while, and I was studying you for about a week," she said, Syaoran nodded and watched a pair of kids run by. "Ok, you don't

know if Eriol is your friend?" Sakura asked, Syaoran nodded, "Well, why don't you try being nice to him, why are you always mean to him,

anyways?" she wondered, "I don't know, I guess it's because he's always been the only to try and be noce to me, and I don't understand why,

and it bugs me, he bugs me," Syaoran attempted a good explanation. "Does he really bug you? Don't you think it bugs him that he can't reach

out to you and help?" Sakura asked, Syaoran looked at her, "You really think he wans to be my friend? He wants to help me?" he asked, "As

much as I want to help you," was Sakura's reply. "I think, I wanna head back home, and maybe call Eriol," Syaoran said, Sakura smiled, "Okay,

let's go,"she said and they headed back for the apartment.

When they got to Syaoran's apartment, Sakura decided on roaming through Syaoran's wardrobe while Syaoran called Eriol, though Sakura was

listening to Syaoran's conversation with the blue haired man. "Hey, Eriol? It's Syaoran...yeah I'm fine, you?...Oh, I was wondering if you, if you

wanted to go see a movie or something tomorrow?...Yeah? Ok I'll see you then, see ya," Sakura heard the phone being hung up and floated into

the livingroom. "Ok I've noticed that all you have are suits, so I think we need to go shopping, and soon," Sakura said, Syaoran nodded as he sat

in front of the tv and flicked it on, "Um, so how'd it go?" she asked as she sat beside him and congured two cups of coffee up, "We're going

to see a movie tomorrow," he answered, "Where did you want me to be? Should I come or not?" she asked. "Well, I don't know, shouldn't you

know how to do this?" Syaoran asked, "Well, actually this is my first time, all I've ever done in heaven was sing in the choir, I've only been dead

for a year, you know," Sakura said, Syaoran then knew where he'd heard her name from.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Syaoran, did you hear about the girl who died saving her boyfriend?" Eriol asked him, he shook his head, "No, what about her?" he _

_asked absentmindedly, "She was my girlfriend's bestfriend, I knew her pretty good too, her name was Sakura Kinemoto (don't know if I _

_spelled that right)," Eriol said, "Well, she's lucky for being able to leave this damn place."_

"I remember hearing about you from Eriol, you died saving your...boyfriend?" Syaoran now felt uncomfortable that the Sakura in front of him

had had a boyfriend, she nodded and he could see tears forming in her eyes. "You must've really loved him," he said, looking back at the tv,

"Well, yeah, but he's alive and I'm dead, and I'm fine with that, I'v moved on, and he's...still working at it," Sakura said, Syaoran looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, "Well, when you were at your meeting, I went to see if my ex, his name's Dione, was still living in the same

place, and I found out he turned into a mess after I died, but I got through to him and now he's going to move on," Sakura said, Syaoran smiled

at her, "You really are an angel, aren't you?" she nodded, smiling. "And by the way, what IS this?" he gestured at the coffee, "It's Rolo flavoured

coffee, do you like it?" Sakura said, "Yeah, yeah I do, it's different." he smiled as he sipped some more of the coffee. "Ok, so we have to go

shopping before tomorrow, which means today, it's not even dark out, so do you want to go now?" Sakura asked, Syaoran flicked off the tv,

"Sure, let's go," and they took the bus to the mall. Sakura picked out three pairs of baggy blue jeans, two white beaters, two button up t-shirts,

one was a checkered blue, and the other was pure forest green, and a black t-shirt that said 'Your girlfriend thinks I'm hot.' Sakura paid for the

clothes and they headed home, "So, you have to wear, the jeans with the green shirt tomorrow, and your hair looks fine when it's messy, and

remember to play nice with the other kids," Sakura advised, Syaoran smiled a little, "You can be pretty amusing you know." Sakura smiled,

"When the time calls for humor, I can help," they ate a steak with french fries dinner, then went to bed, Syaoran excited about tomorrow, it

was like it was his first day at school instead of going to see a movie with a friend.

_**there, i know it's short and it took a while, but I've been busy**_

_**with homework and stuff, please review!**_

_**Maki**_


	4. Author's note

_**hey, sorry guys but this isn't a prolonging**_

_**author's note, though I know it's been a while since i **_

_**updated, but this is just telling all my readers that I'll be changing my name**_

_**to Suteishii, so don't get confused or anything, im not sure if it would even**_

_**give you a warning or anything or what would happen, but yeah, **_

_**this is the warning or w/e u wanna call it!**_

_**sorry for the wait I'll try to hurry with the next chappies!**_

_**Maki (will now be known as) Suteishii!**_


	5. New Friend

_**Hey guys, I am SO sorry it's taken my forever, but I hope these next few chapters are better than the last, because hopefully I've matured as a writer because I think the last time I updated was in grade 8…and I'm in grade 10 now lol sweat drop. Here's the next chapter to Heaven or Love!**_

Sakura woke Syaoran up at eight so he could get a head start. He rubbed the sleep from his half-lidded amber eyes as he looked up into her smiling face; he sighed and fell back onto his pillow,

"Why must you always wake me up so damn early?" he demanded and Sakura giggled, pushing a cup of rolo coffee at him. He immediately sat up and took the cup,

"Come on, don't you want a head start on the beautiful day?" Sakura swung her arm out and the curtains swung aside to let the morning sun blare into the room, and Syaoran threw up his arm, dropping the cup of coffee, and pulled the covers over his head; luckily Sakura disposed of the cup and coffee before it spilled completely. "Oh, sorry, I guess I should've let you adjust first, huh?" Sakura asked lightly as she pulled curtains closed, and Syaoran glared at her over the edge of his covers;

"I _hate_ mornings," he grumbled as he rolled over and fell out of bed. Once Syaoran was out of his room, Sakura conjured another cup of coffee and handed it to him,

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked, her emerald eyes shining with an otherworldly glow;

"I don't know…go back to sleep?" Syaoran suggested and Sakura made a noise,

"Pfftt, I don't think so….we're going to a restaurant for breakfast, you need to socialize more," she said and Syaoran grumbled as he sipped his coffee. Ten minutes later Syaoran was in a black-shirt and baggy blue jean shorts, and the two left for the Egg and I restaurant. When they arrived, Syaoran only ordered one plate, because Sakura didn't really need any food, and she just sat across from him smiling as he ate;

"So when do you leave me alone?" Syaoran asked, Sakura started and stared at him, her smile fading and she looked down at her interlocked fingers.

"I don't know…I suppose when you're completely happy," she answered and Syaoran looked at his plate, grumbling,

"I didn't mean it like I want you gone right away," he said and Sakura smiled;

"That's okay…so why don't you talk to the waitress when she comes back? Be friendly," she suggested and Syaoran sighed. The waitress came back to ask Syaoran if he needed anything else,

"No I'm fine…so how good is the money here?" he asked and Sakura went wide-eyed and started howling at the attempt at conversation; Syaoran tried to ignore her. The woman's cheeks went pink and she looked down, but put a smile down,

"I get minimum wage here…are you thinking of getting a job here?" she asked; her name tag said Natasha, Syaoran shook his head,

"No, actually, I just got a job as a lawyer. I got out of law school last year," he answered and the woman nodded, smiling.

"Wow, I've never met a lawyer before…never needed one, thank god," she laughed and Syaoran quirked the side of his mouth, and the woman hesitated; "So what's you're name? I've never seen you in here before," she asked and Syaoran swallowed the bite of pancakes he had taken,

"Oh! My name is Syaoran, and you're Natasha, I see," he replied and she smiled, nodding, she hesitated even more, then

"Hey, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe for coffee?" she asked in a quiet voice and Syaoran looked up her amazed. Sakura screeched in excitement, nodding feverishly, and Syaoran nodded to the woman and a huge smile burst onto her face; "Oh that's great! Here, that's my number, call me sometime," she took out a paper and wrote down her number and name then left, having other costumers to tend to. Syaoran looked at Sakura,

"Don't be so surprised. You're a very handsome guy, and when you talk nicely, you have a great charm, so it doesn't take much to get people to like you," she laughed as his cheeks went pink.

_I think we should go now, I'm done,_ he said and Sakura nodded, standing up and floating through the table to follow Syaoran out of the restaurant and back to his apartment building.

Later that night, Syaoran got into his green shirt and blue jeans and Sakura shooed him off when Eriol got there, saying,

"You shouldn't need me, I told you, you have charm, just don't close up, and talk to him!"

**there ya go, my first chapter in forever lol**

**hope you liked it! Hopefully I come out with more chapters **

**for my other stories soon. Until then,**

**wtashita**


End file.
